Innocent Seduction
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, AeReno. In a single night, Aeris's poor yet content life is shattered when she comes across a TURK in the middle of an assignment. What will become of her after witnessing a ruthless killing?
1. Restless Night

Innocent Seduction

> **Important Stuff:** _Final Fantasy VII_ belongs to Squaresoft, but I'm writing this story since there's a lack of fanfics for this coupling out there! Oh yeah, this is an alternative universe where the whole Cetra and JENOVA stuff don't exist.  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> She finished weeding her precious garden and stood back, smiling proudly at her hard work. As she gazed down at the beautiful yet lonely flowers, it saddened her to see that same image reflecting in her own life. Her emerald eyes slowly wandered around the small church that was a home to her hobby and a sacred place her heart could find peace, away from the life in the slums.  
  
Ever since her parents died, Aeris had been living on her own in a one-bedroom apartment that she was able to afford with her waitressing job in the Wall Market area. Unlike some girls, she was lucky to have a decent job in the slums and to keep herself from being tainted by such a dark life most people have been forced to live in. Sometimes she couldn't help but think that people were able to choose the path that they walked and shouldn't blame it on circumstances, but then again, who was she to judge them and their lives? They were just unfortunate people who happened to live beneath the plate of riches and power.  
  
She sighed, walking over to what was left of the altar, and sat down with her back leaning against it. She watched as the light through the hole in the roof began to fade away, giving way to the closing day, and knew she should be heading home now, but after giving her energy to the garden, she was just too tired to move anywhere. Maybe just a little rest before she would return to the only home she had left.  
  
Home. The word sounded so warm and welcoming. How she yearned for those old feelings again, to come back to a house with open arms waiting for her, to embrace with love and warmth that was missing from her life right now. Her weary eyelids slowly dropped as the sleeping spell fell over her like a child having stayed up way pass her bedtime. Her consciousness gently lost itself to her happy memories, but she could still feel the stingy tears rolling down her face.  


  


**An Aeris & Reno Romance**  
  
**Innocent Seduction**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  


  


**Chapter One: Restless Night**  


  


> A man in his mid-thirties nervously sat in the corner of the moving train as he clutched onto the hefty-looking, leather bag like his life depended on it. The train compartment was an average fill on a night where most people were on their way home while others were out for a night of fun. It didn't matter what their purposes were, the man continued to keep his alertness high, suspecting anyone of them to be after his head.  
  
He knew he should've quit while he was ahead, but the temptation of the gil was too much for him that he had risked stealing from the most powerful company on the Planet: Shinra Inc. And now he was going to pay for it with his life. He smiled madly to himself, thinking that he would be all right if he could just get out of Midgar.  
  
He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when the train pulled to a stop, and visible panick filled his face. But when he heard the announcement over the speakers at having stopped in Wall Market of Sector Six for the usual schedule, it only eased his mind just a bit because now passengers would get off yet at the same time new ones stepped on.  
  
He took out a white handkerchief and dabbed the side of his face of nervous sweat as he watched passengers leave the compartment, only three people remained with him. Within minutes, different faces appeared, but there was one that caught his attention.  
  
The young man, appearing in his early twenties, walked down the aisle, smiling smuggly to himself, as he took a seat across from the ex-Shinra employee. His long, red hair was tied into a ponytail while his disheveled bangs were pushed back by a pair of dark sunglasses. He looked very suspicious, dressed unprofessionally in a dark-blue suit, sitting back casually with his arms stretched out on the back of the seats, as he watched the last of the passengers entering the car.  
  
The red-head noticed the man across the aisle was watching him intently, but his smile only grew wider in return. His blue eyes soon focused on a more interesting sight: an attractive blonde on the other side, not too far down the row.  
  
She had been keeping her eyes on him ever since she had sat down. From the way he looked and dressed, she knew he wasn't the good-guy typed, and she liked that. She gave him a flirty smile when their eyes met. The inviting look he was giving her almost had her melting in the seat. Her heartbeat quickened when he stood up and walked over to her and sat in the empty spot beside her.  
  
The man watched as the young couple chatted, getting to know each other intimately as if they were already a couple. He turned away, having lost all doubts on the young man, when the two began to make-out right there on the train.  
  
Half an hour later, the train was pulling into Sector Five, and the next stop wouldn't be for another ten minutes, but it stopped right there, in the middle of the long railway. "We apologize for the sudden stop," came the announcement, "but a few SOLDIERs have boarded the train for a search. They've given orders for everyone to remain where you are and stay calm as they do their jobs."  
  
The man cursed his luck, and right after the information, he pushed the compartment door opened and left the train scene. The other passengers only watched as the fool went out, wondering if he wanted an early death sentence for going up against SOLDIERs. They quietly voiced their opinions that the elite army was probably after that man, and sooner or late he would be caught. What they didn't notice was another person had stealthily left the passenger car as well, and only the blonde realized that when she turned to her companion who was no longer by her side.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
He jumped to the ground and stayed low, listening to the footsteps retreating into the darkness. He smirked and hurried after the set that he had been assigned to track down. Being fit and trained for espionage and such, Reno soon caught up to the fleeing man. How pathetic the man looked, to throw away his life for a few hundred thousand gils.  
  
The ex-Shinra employee had a hard time running with the way he held the bag with both arms. A dreadful feeling overwhelmed him as if his guts was telling him someone was already on his tail. It couldn't be the SOLDIERs since he had easily snuck pass them without their knowledge, so who could it be that was after him now? Could it be the secret task force that had been rumored to be employed by the president of Shinra Inc. himself? If it was the highly trained group, then he was certainly doomed.  
  
He never believed a word that travelled within the company about these so-called TURKs, but now the fear was intensifying in his heart at the severity of his actions against his employeer. The company had treated its citizens of Midgar unjustly, filling its pocket with riches at their expense, and he had reasoned that stealing from the company was due justice, but it was only now that he realized that he was no different and he was about to pay with his life for that greed.  
  
But that fear pushed him forward in hopes of escaping his fate.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Aeris slowly stirred awake, feeling somewhat refreshed from the nap. When she opened her eyes, finding the church enveloped in darkness, she knew she must've been tired from all the work. She stood up and stretched, thinking about heading home now after overstaying at her garden. She brushed her bangs from her face and gathered up her things, preparing to leave, but she was startled by footsteps outside the church.  
  
Not giving it much thought on who it could be, she panicked, scanning around the church for a hiding place. She heard gunshots in the distant and covered her ears as the sounds of shooting and stomping shoes came close to her sacred place. There was a pile of rubble in the far corner that she ducked behind, just perfect enough to hide her small, quivering form.  
  
The footsteps were loud and clear, echoing in the gathering room. The man stumbled down the short steps, gripping his wounded, left shoulder. He dropped the bag onto the ground and fell forward.  
  
Aeris shrunk farther back against the wall, holding her breath for fear of being caught and killed. She heard the man utter a few foul words as he shuffled to his feet again, dragging something across the floor. It was tempting to sneak a peak, and eventually the bugging curiosity got the best of her. She carefully inched, silently thanking the darkness for hindering good visibility, and soon trembled at the sight of the man staggering on his feet.  
  
Then another shadow filled the luminescent entrance of the church. "That's as far as you go, buddy," the figure said, pointing the gun at the wounded man. He chuckled, walking down to the pleading fool.  
  
"Please forgive!!" he cried, "I-If you spare me, I'll split the money with you!!"  
  
"Split it?" he laughed, cocking the gun at the man's head.  
  
Aeris's green eyes widened in horror, quickly clamping her hands over her mouth to suppress the cries she so wanted to get out.  
  
"I can just kill you and take it all for myself, idiot."  
  
"NO!!" he begged, "Just take the money!! I don't care, but please let me live!! My death wouldn't do anything for you!!"  
  
"You're pathetic," he snorted in disgust. "Shinra will be less of a useless employee like you."  
  
Aeris winced, shutting her moist eyes, when he pulled trigger at his victim. Of all her life in the slums, she had seen many dead bodies, but never had she witness such a merciless killing as this one. All for money, people would do anything. She pulled back, leaning against the wall, as she tried to keep herself from making a sound. She heard the body slumped to the ground and the murderer insulting the dead man, kicking the body roughly to make sure he wasn't faking.  
  
Reno flipped the corpse onto his back and checked the dead pulse. Satisfied, he strolled over to the bag of gil and sat down next to it, taking out a cigarette. He lit the end with a lighter and leaned against the bag, content with his successful assignment. He opened the bag and rummaged through the gils, giving the dead man's suggestion one last thought before letting it burn in hell.  
  
How ironic that he had killed another in this church, a place most people considered holy. He had taken so many lives that he no longer kept count--like it mattered to him whose life he had ended. They were all lowlifes of the slums, and he was no different except for one aspect: he made something of himself, even if it was being an underling to the Shinra conglomerate.  
  
So what if he did the dirty works for Shinra? He didn't care as long as it paid well, and it did because if his skills weren't highly looked upon, then they wouldn't have even considered him a position as a TURK.  
  
Aeris kept her hands over her mouth, huddling in her little spot like a trapped animal without a single alternative. The tears were streaming down her face as the image of the man shot plastered itself in her mind. Neither were innocent, yet the greater crime laid on the killer's shoulders. He could've easily pardon the defenseless man of the petty crime or turned him into the authorities, but taking another life was too cruel.  
  
She still couldn't shake the image away even if she tried to think about going home after all this was over. The presence of the murderer lingering behind was slowly weakening her restraints on her emotional terror. She prayed he would leave soon, but thoughts of him killing her in place of that man shook her body to the core. She could hear her mind screaming for her to get away, but she would be quickly killed if he discovered her.  
  
Her teary eyes watched the darkness in horror as she heard the man moving about the church, heading in her direction. She bit her bottom lip as she hugged herself into ball, just hoping that he wouldn't see her there. She was as quiet as the darkness, holding her cries within her body, so why was he coming over to her? She didn't want to die--as much as she didn't like to be poor and alone, she didn't want her life to be taken away without a sensible reason.  
  
Her body was shaking harder as she hid her face in her arms, letting every single footstep across the floor echo in her head. The dreadful feeling churned into several tight knots in her stomach at the inevitable outcome. "Well now, what do we have here?" he asked amused.  
  
How strange that she didn't burst into uncontrollable sobs, begging for her life. It was as if she knew she couldn't avoid being discovered, and after she had seen, it was not possible to have him kindly spare her.  
  
Reno knelt down in front of the frightened girl, smiling at her fear he had sensed in the area. He didn't plan on having any witnesses and certainly couldn't leave one behind after a murder, so the only option was for to do away with her. But he was curious to know what a helpless girl like her doing in such a dangerous place at this time of night in the slums.  
  
He remained a meter or so away from her and didn't say another word, just staring at her trembling form, like there was something about her that told him to give her space. He wasn't usually this patient with anyone, not even his superiors, yet here he was, not uttering a sound to his annoyance at the silence.  
  
She was deathly afraid to look up at the young man, thinking that her life would end immediately after seeing the face of a killer, but the silence between them urked her more as if he was toying with her mind. She quietly lifted her a bit, peeking through her moist eyes to see a vague outline of men kneeling in front of her. Soon, her eyes adjusted to the smiling face, and she jerked her body against the wall about to claw it apart to get away from any cruel intentions. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" she wailed, "PLEASE!! DON'T KILL ME!!"  
  
Having expected some sort of outburst from her, he grabbed her arms, pulling her from the ground, and threw her back against the wall. The impact ripped through her shaken body, painfully cutting her cries into small whimpers. He held her arms against the wall as he pressed his body against hers, feeling every part of feminine figure. Being this close to her, he could smell the sweet fragrance of wild flowers and yearned to discover the taste as well, but the haunting eyes that locked on his for a brief second sent a wave of undescribable emotions through his body.  
  
She struggled beneath him, giving him the hint she didn't want the intimacy, and he did back off, leaving her still pinned against the wall. He was just too strong for her, now crossing her arms over her head, and held them there while his free hand roamed the curves of her body. She stiffened in response to the sudden invasion as she tried to voice her protest, but the words only escape her lips in whispers, barely audiable.  
  
He lowered his head onto her shoulder, burying his face into her soft, floral-scented hair, while his mind ignored her objections, finding pure pleasure against her figure. She gasped when she felt his warm breath against her neck, followed by a series of tender kisses. With the kisses and the gentle touches along her body, she began to calm don, succumbing to the sensual enjoyment.  
  
He pulled back to see the tame girl before him, melting at his touch, and smiled. He always had a way with women, and this one shouldn't be any different. He brought his free hand up to her face with his thumb caressing her soft skin and gazed intensely into her dazed eyes. He leaned closer to her face with his lips descending upon hers, and the next second hit her that they were locked in a kiss.  
  
In the moment, he released her arms, wrapping one around her body and the other behind her head, and pulled her against him. She tried to push herself away from him, but he kept her in place and deepened kiss. She dugged her nails into his shoulder, but he didn't register the pain like he was under some sort of spell. Just as he ripped part of her jacket off, she bit his lip, and he jerked back and angrily slapped her across the face. He had put too much power into it that she crashed onto the ground, and the side of her head hit against a rock, knocking her unconscious.  
  
Reno threw a series of curses in the air as he picked up the girl to see that she was all right. He licked his lips and wiped the body from his mouth, having found his lax attitude again, and smirked. He brushed the long hair from her round face and traced his finger across her porcelain skin, thinking she had spirit. All the women he had been with had given themselves willingly, but this girl here had defied him even after his 'kind' gestures, showing her the wonderful time they could have together.  
  
He chuckled and threw her unconscious body over his shoulder, after deciding that he should get home and bring his lovely guest with him. He just couldn't leave the poor girl in the abandonned church, and he at least had to find out her name and where she lived. But then again, this was Reno, and he had other thoughts in mind, but he would have to leave that until he made back to Sector Two to his apartment.  
  
He grabbed the bag of gils on his way out the rundown church and disappeared into the darkness with the money and the girl.  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> Gosh darnit!! I'm just not good at those uhh, scenes... Can someone help me with it?!! It'll just get a little more limey, but nothing lemon-ie. I hope this was okay, and please send me criticism 'cause I really need the advice and such for this story. (And just in case you're wonderin', Aeris is like 17-18 and Reno is in his early twenties.)  
  
When I thought about it more, it reminded me a bit of a _FFVIII_ fanfic called _Fallen Angel_. I don't remember by who ('cause of FF.net), but the story was an AU with Seifer and Rinoa, which is very good. Okie, I'm off to write the AERUF one!! =6_6=  


  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



	2. Escape at Dawn

Innocent Seduction

> **Important Stuff:** _Final Fantasy VII_ belongs to Squaresoft, and I'm writing this for the AERENO fan in me and others!! (Yeah, I'm weird like that so deal... please!! Heh.) This is an alternative universe too where the whole Cetra and JENOVA stuff don't exist, but maybe AVALANCHE will... I haven't decided.  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> He collapsed on the couch and put his legs up on the coffee table, clearing the surface of magazines and empty beer cans. He didn't care if his apartment was a miniture version of the slums he grew up in. Nothing mattered to him except himself. Of course it was selfish, but it was 'survival of the fittest' in a world where wealth and power determined life and death. And he, like many others, chose to live by any means possible--even selling one's soul to the devil.  
  
His blue eyes were glued at the scene outside the window, watching the glittering lights stretch across the forever dark slums. Keeping his eyes plastered on the skyline, his hand reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He drew the last cigarette to his lips and threw the empty packet over his shoulder, not worrying if it didn't land in the trashcan. He lit the cigarette, briefly becoming the only light source of the room, and soon revelled in the poisonous habit.  
  
His eyes narrowed like he was mentally evaluating a target as he blew the toxicating smoke into the air and closed his eyes in deep thought. Memories of a lonely and rough childhood plagued his mind, from running away from his abusive father and surviving on trash to years of gang life. Although he hated his past, he had to admit that it molded him into the person he was at that very moment--a man who knew what he wanted and took what he wanted, no questions asked.  


  


**An Aeris & Reno Romance**** Story**  
  
**Innocent Seduction**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  
  


**Chapter Two: E****scape at**** Dawn**

  


> She felt the air escape between her lips and just knew that she was somehow still alive, but the emptiness was all around her like she was the only the person left in the world. She curled herself into a ball, burying her whimpers into her hand, not being able to face her dark surroundings. She was afraid to find herself in any sort of danger, but worst of all: alone.  
  
She hugged herself tightly, keeping her eyes shut to stop herself from crying. Her thoughts were continuously of her parents, wishing that they would hold her and keep her safe. She called out to them, but not a single answer came, so she continued to weep, filling the void with her sorrows.  
  
It was then that she heard a very familiar voice, so deep and soothing, hushing her quiet sobs with care. And soon the coldness faded away, leaving strong arms to keep her in a warm embrace. She held onto whoever, just not wanting to be left alone.  
  
Her mind was now drifting between dreams and realities, leaning more towards consciousness, which caused her head to hurt. She moaned painfully, wanting to clutch the side of her head and make it stop aching. She didn't know why it was hurting nor could remember how it happened.  
  
She felt a hand brush against her face, caressing it gently, and the heated breath burned against her neck. The intense sensation flushed through her body, yearning for more of the closeness. The hand brushed across her cheeks, wiping away the moistness staining her face with great care, and warm lips kissed away the sadness that threatened to overwhelm her.  
  
She sighed deeply and buried her head against her 'protector' for the comfort she had long dreamed of. Her small hands clutched to the white shirt tightly, not wanting to let the person go, and this was exactly what he had expected her to do. Reno smiled as she pressed herself against him. With an arm tucked around her small form, hee nestled himself comfortably into her thick locks of hair, drowning into her scent. His free hand gently brushed against her arm, to calm her and make her feel safe in his presence. It was no easy task to keep his hands from wandering all over the place if he didn't want her to wake up, screaming his head and the whole apartment floor off. But there was also something about her that would've made him actually feel guilty if he invaded her.  
  
He chuckled inwardly at the thought of having any guilt. He had slept with many women--too many to count--but he never felt anything for them, never regretting the many one-night stands. Before the mornings ever came, he was gone, leaving them with only memories of a wild night. But this girl in his arms was certainly different.  
  
He remembered the beautiful, haunting eyes that had greeted him that night as his fingers played with her hair, twirling it about. He just couldn't explain what it was about her aura--her radiant aura that made her seem untouchable, untainted. She was like the 'forbidden fruit' of the garden, one that he would defy all to obtain and taste.  
  
His hand gently caressed her cheek, and he soon settled with his current position because he knew had would soon get what he wanted, even if it would take some time. But to him, this little flower would be worth all the time. He smiled smuggly and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
She twitched her nose, feeling the ends of her curls lightly brushing against it. With her eyes still closed, her hand swept them aside and then placed itself where it had been before, against a warm surface that was steadily rising and falling. She immediately recognized it as breathing and could even hear a heartbeat, so close. Her eyes opened, revealing a pair of frightened, green orbs, and she remained so still, in the arms of the stranger.  
  
She held her breath with all sorts of questions zipping through her mind, from the identity of the stranger to how and why she was in the unfamiliar environment that she was. She couldn't hold it in anymore and slowly exhaled, hoping the man wouldn't awaken. When she carefully drew her hand back from his chest, he shift a bit, tightening his arm around her body, and held her protectively against him as if she would disappear if he didn't keep her close to him.  
  
She blushed at the intimacy and wanted so much to see who he was. She closed her eyes, sighing sweetly. She enjoyed the warmth in his arms because for once, she felt safe like nothing in the world could ever harm her again--not like last night.  
  
_Last night?!_  
  
Her eyes flew opened as the events of the previous night unfolded in her mind. The tears threatened to flow as she recalled what the killer was about to do to her, but she pushed them back and held her whimpers at bay. She couldn't remember exactly what he looked like, but something in his eyes was stuck in her head, and the grin that she would never forget either.  
  
And then a thought hit her: What if the man next to her was the killer?! It gradually sunk into her head that it was the most possible explanation, because he had been the only one in the church with her when she was knocked out. He must've taken her somewhere after that to...  
  
She wanted to huddle herself into a ball and cry, but it all came out to a frightened tremble that she couldn't stop. She tried to remember what happened after the church, but everything was so vague. She had cried, not wanting to be alone, and then someone appeared to take away all her sorrows and loneliness and give her the love and care she longed for.  
  
But was it him? What did he do to her? Did he drug her so she couldn't remember what happened? And why was she still alive at all? She was deeply afraid he might wake up and kill her, but a part of her wanted to know why she was alive, and perhaps unharmed. How ironic that she felt so secure in the arms of a killer.  
  
With clenched fists, she debated whether to remove herself from him or wait until he woke up, but her curiosity got the better of her because of the want to see his face. She tested how deep his sleep was by lifting her head up from his partly bared chest, and when he stirred, she panicked, but he only reached his free hand down to his crotch area and scratched it. She blushed and averted her eyes elsewhere until he was done.  
  
His arm then hung lazily over the side of the bed. Now, she only had to worry about the one that was beneath her, wrapped around her slim body, but her eyes wandered from his chest up to his face. The green pair widened at the peaceful sight of the red-head snoring away like nothing in the world would disturb his rest. He seemed so relaxed. Although his face had two small scars, each underneath his eyes, he didn't look like a killer. But then again appearances could be deceiving.  
  
She continued to stare at him, taking every single detail of his features from the wild, red hair to the tiny drool at the edge of his mouth. Her gaze returned to the scars, and she wondered how he got them and had the urge to trace her fingers on them. She moved on to his closed eyes and thought about what color they could be. Light brown, or a deep chocolate color? Green like hers? Or maybe blue like the skies?  
  
After a few moments, she turned away from him and studied the room. It was rather small, but quite a better size compared to her place. The walls were plain and bare from what she could make out from the poor light that came from a window on the opposing wall, where the lights of the city illuminated the room. She could hear the chirping of the few birds in the distant that usually indicated the early morning hour, but it was still dark outside. It was nothing new though, because the lower half of Midgar would forever be in darkness, even if they created articifical light to comfort themselves.  
  
She sighed quietly at the thought and was quickly startled when his arm around her fell away from her, freeing her from his hold. She blinked for a few seconds before slowly pulling herself away from him, but she didn't move too far. She sat near the edge of the bed with her legs tucked beneath her, pulling her red jacket against her body for warmth. Her eyes have a better view of the room now as they wandered over to another wall, where it had the door: her escape route. She should've sprung for it, but there was slight hesitation in her as she glanced back at the sleeping form by her side.  
  
She had no evidence that he was the killer, but it wasn't impossible that he could be one. Still, she had to leave no matter. With her mind set, she dropped her bare feet onto the floor and shivered at the cold surface. She had to find her shoes or a pair of shoes to get her safely through the slums. She was on all fours searching for them, but it didn't take long when she found them in the corner. She grabbed them and smiled because she would soon be home and out of the messy situation.  
  
She held the shoes to her chest as she quietly stood up, turning around towards the doorway, but she gasped, dropping her shoes to the floor. "Mornin', beaufiul," he greeted her. He was sitting up in the bed with his arm leaning on his knee. He had been awake ever since she was, but he pretended to be asleep since he was curious as to what she would do.  
  
Without another thought, she rushed for the bedroom door but stopped when he spoke again, "You won't get away from here so easily." She was out of the room after that, not understanding what he meant when she was almost free. All she had to do was get out of the front door, but part of her mind was wondering why he wasn't stopping her. Why was he certain she wouldn't get away from him? What did he have planned?  
  
She made her way down the short hall and into the dark living room, stumbling over objects she couldn't care less of finding out. She didn't bother checking over her shoulder if he was behind her. The door was only meters away as she eagerly pushed herself from the floor and staggered towards it. Her small hand grabbed the doorknob, about to happily turn it...  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  

>
>> **SD-K-chan:** Bwaahahahaha!! I AM EVIL!!!  
  
[SD-Reno is shouting out a series of curses while SD-Aeris stares at him with a giant sweatdrop.]  
  
**SD-Reno:** [pointing at K-chan] Why the hell did ja stop THERE?!!! WHY, WHY, WHY???!!! I wanted to have some fun with Aeris!!!!!  
  
[SD-Aeris blushes.]  
  
**K-chan:** Umm, I don't think RuRu would like to hear that, RenRen...  
  
**Reno:** [pouty] Doesn't matter! This is the only fic I'll be able to get with her!! Rufus has tons!!  
  
**K-chan:** Oh, you've got a point there!  
  
Aeris: [sighs] Anyway, **K-chan will get the next chapter out sooner if someone will draw umm, Reno and me together for a winter theme**.  
  
** SD-K-chan:** [smiling stupidly] YEP!! SO... in the next--presently untitled--chapter ...  
  
**Aeris:** Will I be able to escape?!!  
  
**SD-Reno:** [still upset] And why the hell am I NOT chasing after her?  
  
**K-chan:** What does he have planned for her?!  
  
**SD-Reno:** [smiles mischievously] Oh I can name a few hundred...  
  
**SD-Aeris:** [blushing madly] RENO!  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> THANK YOU, THANK YOU for the kind reviews!! I apologize for the delay in this chapter and other projects. Let's see where I'm goin' with this fic... hmm... I STILL don't know... but I'm kinda playing around with Reno's background too, on why he ever became a TURK and such. As you can see from the first chapter, Reno doesn't have his nightstick (or whatever) yet 'cause he's only been a TURK recently--I'd say about 2-3 months. And I've made the TURKs out to be a group/gang that does Shinra's dirty works in the dark... No one knows who they are, what they look like and such. So Aeris-chan doesn't know what she'll be gettin' into!!! YAAY!! Uuh, well that's not good but it does sound exciting, ne? I think I made her very stereotypical: the innocent, helpless girl, ya know... oh well.  
  
Anyway I would LOVE input on where the story should head off to! I'm thinkin' internal corruption with the company (but that's like nothing new)... but it would be nice to fit in the other FF characters too.  
  
This pairing is becoming sorta my second favorite--I'm still debating whether I like this more than AeriSeph or not... And of course, my favorite pairing is AeRuf!!! Yaah, I'm plain weird... or crazy!! Ya know, it would so awesome if I turned this whole thing into a comedy!! I can just imagine Aeris waking up and finding Reno's smiling face gazing down at her and then... POW! She gives him a left hook! [snickering]  
  
I didn't know there are lots of people who want to see more of AeReno and AeRuf fics, so we must band together and writer more of 'em!!!! And PLEASE, if you find awesome fics of them, do not hesitate to email me about them. I'm collecting them actually!! Here are my mini-shrines to the couplings:   

>
>> AeRuf Shrine - [ http://callysta.iwarp.com/shrines/aeris/aeruf/index.html][2]  
AeReno Shrine - [ http://callysta.iwarp.com/shrines/aeris/aereno/index.html][3]  

> 
> They're still small since it's quite hard to find fanfics and fanarts of them... [sighs] So if anyone has any submissions, please send them in, okie?! I'd be like OH-SO HAPPIE!! (And I believe I talk too much...)  
  
K-chan and no other... =^-^=  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net
   [2]: http://callysta.iwarp.com/shrines/aeris/aeruf/index.html
   [3]: http://callysta.iwarp.com/shrines/aeris/aereno/index.html



	3. In Wait of Forever

**IMPORTANT Stuff****:** Squaresoft owns _Final Fantasy VII_.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
She finally lifted her head up and stared at the ceiling directly above her. She didn't know how long she sat there, hugging her knees, but the warmth on her lips told her it hadn't been that long since he left her there, in his empty apartment now. She trembled, remembering his rough hands all over her body, and sighed.  
  
She brought her head back onto her knees with a surprisingly faint smile as she replayed back the previous scene in her head. Her hands were on the door knob, turning it in all directions, but it wouldn't budge. She tried to unlock it, but it was no use without a key, being a door that would only open with a key whether on the outside or inside. That was what he meant when he said she couldn't get away so easily, and he was so sure that he didn't bother to leap after her.  
  
Hands suddenly slammed against the door, causing her to turn around and face him. Her back pressed so hard against the door that she could've been one with it. He smirked and leaned in close to her, but on impulse, she slapped his face. She gasped, covering her mouth with both hands at her sudden action. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and after a few moments, he smiled again. He turned away and headed down the hall.  
  
She watched him disappear into the darkness and then slid down against the door, wondering what kind of lunatic he was. He was just one unpredictable man. She heard the showers turned on and just dropped her head in her hands, not knowing how to get out of the mess. She finally stood up and looked around the apartment. It was such a mess, that she wouldn't be able to find the key. He would get out of the showers soon, but even it the little time allowed her to search, she probably wouldn't be able to find it either because it could be on him. Maybe there was something heavy and sharp to bust down the door.  
  
She walked around the room, brushing the things aside with her feet, searching quickly for something to maybe clobber him with. She went over to the desk and checked all the drawers. She pulled out the final drawer and gasped at the sight of a gun laying there. Her hands immediately grasped it as her last hope, and she held it against her chest.  
  
  
**Innocent Seduction**  
  
written by K-chan   
  
**Chapter Three: In Wait of Forever**   
  
Aeris nervously made her way to the couch and sat down, contemplating on what to do with the gun. She had never killed anyone and didn't plan to either, so she would just use the weapon to threaten him, that's all. No one would get hurt, she promised herself. Now, she just had to wait for him to come out.  
  
She was staring straight ahead, still tense on her plan. She didn't even hear the showers turn off nor his footsteps until he said, "Good. You moved to a more comfortable spot."  
  
She whirled around and aimed the gun at him. Her hands were shaky, but just the gun pointed at him should be enough. Surprisingly, he remained calm and continued to dry his dripping hair. She then noticed he only had a towel around his waist and blushed at seeing too much of him already. She could see some scars on his lean body, probably from all the violence and killing.  
  
He laughed at her roaming eyes. "I could show you more if you put the gun away," he said, making his way towards her.  
  
"STOP IT!" she warned, "Don't come any closer or I'll really shoot." She slowly backed away when he didn't stop, still hesitant in executing the threat. But she really had no choice, he wasn't listening to her. She could just hurt him a bit to make him realize that she meant business. Just one shot, at his arm or leg, or something not as vital.  
  
"I really mean it!" came her final warning. She did her best to aim at his arm and then pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. She pulled again, and only clicking sounds came.  
  
He grabbed the gun from her and pushed her against the wall. "Girls shouldn't play with guns," he said hotly against her ear, "You were lucky this time... It wasn't loaded." He threw the gun over his shoulder, and it landed on the couch. "Now be good this time, and I'll let you go." He kissed her roughly, but she continued to push against to get him away from her. He grabbed one of her hands and held it still as his other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his half-nude body.  
  
The kiss was filled with so much passion, so much emotion that it threatened to overwhelm her mind and body at such the intense feeling. Her struggling slowly ceased as she succumbed to the new sensation that she began to enjoy. She responded to the kiss awkwardly but with much feelings. Her hands against his bare chest crept upwards, exploring his lean muscles, as his own let her freely do it. Her fingers were so gentle, and the way she brushed it across his skin made him think she was teasing him. He wanted her to touch him all over, but he settled for her body instead.  
  
Starting from the back of her thighs, his hands slowly moved up, and he squeezed her bottom gently, inticing a moan from her. She nearly faltered away from him, but he held her up as his hands continued. He kissed her lips several times and then the sensitive areas around her neck, slowly descending towards her upper chest. One of his hand gently squeezed her breast, and she moaned a little louder.  
  
When his hand began to unbotton her dress, she stopped him. "Please stop," she pleaded. His hand retreated from the buttons, and he cupped them around her face, kissing her several more times, and she returned them kindly and better each time. He finally stopped, matter how much he wanted to continue, but he remained against her. Their foreheads were touching as he stared at her half-closed eyes.  
  
"I have to go out soon," he said huskily. After getting her breathing and heartrate back to normal, she peered up at him, and their eyes locked. "But you'll be good and wait for me, right?" he asked, caressing the side of her face with his hand. There was something about his eyes that she couldn't make her object, so she nodded her head slightly.  
  
"Good." He kissed her again. It was rough like the first one he gave her, but she still enjoyed it as much. He pulled back and smiled. He returned to his room to get dress, while all Aeris could do was lean against the wall in total amazement. She couldn't even remember how it all happened, but for one thing, it felt wonderful. She put a hand to her face and could feel the flushing sensation.  
  
She was still in la-la land when he returned and smirked at the way she looked. He had to admit she looked cute. He gave her one last but deep kiss and then headed towards the door. He unlocked it and took one last glance at her before he left with a hefty bag (of gils). She watched the door closed and then clicked from the outside. She plopped herself on the floor and touched her lips, slowly tracing it.  
  
And she just realized she still didn't know his name. "Aeris, you're such an idiot," she groaned.  
  
She thought about what happened more, and every time, she was amazed at herself, throwing herself at a complete stranger like that, but it felt so right. She tried to shake the irrational thoughts away, but it only came back to her ten times greater. She did enjoy it, but she couldn't deny that she wanted to be with him again. She blushed at the thought of kissing him again, and her face reddened at imagining his hands all over her body.  
  
"Ooh, just stop it, stop it!" she scolded herself, but she pouted, wondering when he would return. It would probably be a while, but what would she do during that time? It was obvious that she wouldn't be able to leave. If she banged on the door, would someone hear her? Someone just had to be out there, but a part of her didn't want to leave.  
  
She stood up and decided to go to his bedroom. Since he was gone, she could take a shower and freshen up, but then she would have to wear his clothes. Surely, he wouldn't mind that, not after all that intimacy between them. It was strange that she could be so calm now, finding comfort in such a man, but she really shouldn't judge him. But every time she saw that helpless man fall to the ground dead, she couldn't help but shudder at the image of him killing her. Would he do that? Would he kill her after he was done with her?  
  
But the way he touched her, he kissed her, they were so genuine. Sure, he was a killer and at first was about to rape her, but she had never felt so good and safe in a long times. Odd that she would consider that safe, but the last few times with him just made her feel he would protect her from anything and would die trying.  
  
She sighed as she walked into the bathroom. She undressed and stepped into the shower. Was he the knight in shining armor she had been waiting for? She sighed again because he really was no knight, and he didn't have an armor--even if he did, she doubted if he could afford a shiny one. Another sigh escaped her lips, and she let the water rain down on her confused self.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ever since he left the apartment, Reno just couldn't stop thinking about her, just everything about her from her funny kisses and soft moans to her delicate body, but mostly her touch. It was really strange how he could still feel her hands roaming about his body, and it was definitely turning him on.  
  
"Damn," he cursed, fumbling through his pockets for a cigarette. When he found it, he couldn't find a lighter.  
  
"Here, sonny," an elderly passenger onboard the train held out a lit match to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Think nothing of it. Why, you remind me of me when I was your age," the old geezer began and didn't plan to stop any time soon. Reno groaned, but his companion there didn't noticed. The next stop would be another fifteen minutes, and even though it wasn't his stop, Reno was definitely getting off. He tried drowning out the old man by thinking more pleasant thoughts, like of the girl waiting for him back at his apartment. Too bad he had forgotten to ask for her name. Usually, he wouldn't care, but this girl was different from the rest, and he wanted to know.  
  
"Then he said..."  
  
"SHUT UP, OLD MAN!!" Reno yelled, being fed up with him. Luckily the train stopped too. The man frowned and watched the red-head happily stalk off with his bag.  
  
"Why, youngsters these days never respect their elders."  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED... err, in the far future?!**  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I'm like SO SORRIE, everyone!!! My mind just went on hiatus at the end there, and I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with the rest of the chapter!!! AARGH!! There's no PLOT, so it's like so hard to work with this!!! But you're liking the AeReno intimacy scenes, ne? I hope so, but I SO need help on this. I want the plot to be fresh and original... Suggestions, suggestions please!!! Umm, the title kinda fits my situation here... 'cause I don't know when I'll get more done on this, but in the meantime, I'll probably concentrate on the AeRuf pieces.  
  
I'm just really sorrie. Until I'm motivated or something comes to me, there probably won't be another chapter for some time... Thank you for being patient and sticking with me for this long. No no, don't get me wrong. I DO want this story to be complete, and WILL do it... but that will be an unknown time. So really, I'm not dropping it off the face of the earth. *sniffle, sniffle* I'm just only one person... =T.T=  



End file.
